


A Shota & His Dog

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bestiality, Floor Sex, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Ken takes his love for animals to another level.





	A Shota & His Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to see Ken/Koromaru for a minute, and since no one else has written it here (at least as far as I know), I put on my "big girl panties" and wrote it myself.

Minato and the older kids were hanging out outside the dorm, so Ken was alone with Koromaru. After fixing a snack, Ken climbed up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

“Man, I can't wait for the next episode of Featherman R to come out!” he yelled as he shuffled through the magazine. “Let's see…” he stopped on a concept art page and grabbed the glass of milk. 

He shivered. “Ugh, I hate milk…” he was drinking it too fast and ended up choking. “Ah...ah...crap…” he wheezed and coughed. “Gotta be…” he took a deep breath. “more careful…” he placed the empty glass back on the table.

He glanced down at his clothes - they were damp. “Darn!” he took off everything but his boxers. “Gotta find something…” he stroked his dick and released a low moan. “That felt good.” He looked at the clock. “They won't be back for another two hours or so- I have time.” He pulled down his boxers, lied down on his back, and began to fist his cock. “Oh, Akihiko, you're so sexy…” he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander.

Ken and Akihiko were in the latter's room, and Ken was sucking his dick. 

“Damn Ken, I was wrong…” Akihiko pushed Ken’s head deeper. “You're really good at this…” he started to thrust in his mouth.

As Ken was sucking on Akihiko's big, fat cock harder, he was stroking his own with one hand and playing with Akihiko's balls with the other. It didn't take long for him to shot his load in his mouth; Ken, being the good little boy he was, swallowed it without complaint. 

“Good boy.” Akihiko talked to him like a dog. “Now, if you wanna be an adult, you know what you have to do right?”

Ken nodded, pulled down his pants and stepped outta them, and turned around. “I'm ready, senpai!” he opened his butt cheeks.

“Good, good.” He unzipped his pants and stretched Ken's butt hole with two fingers before slipping his cock in there.

The boys could do nothing but moan and groan as Akihiko's dick grinded in and out of Ken. With every push, Ken's butt hole twitched. Soon, it tightened and trapped Akihiko’s cock; it was so darn tight that Akihiko had no choice but to shoot his load in Ken's butt hole. 

“Ahhh… I love it when you fill me up, senpai…” Ken had an orgasm of his own.

Back in reality, Ken began to toss and turn and sweat bullets. His body temperature was heating up and his breathing turned shallow. 

“I'm so close…” he huffed and was about to stick a finger in his butt hole when he heard paws scratching the door.

He rolled his eyes and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Why now?” he jumped off the bed and looked at his clothes. “Maybe I should change.” He chuckled. “Wait, what am I saying? Koromaru's just a dog!” he chuckled again and opened the door.

Koromaru jumped and barked.

Ken smiled. “What's up, boy? You look happy!” he petted Koromaru's head, and the latter barked.

He laughed. “I'm sorry boy, but I can't play right now. I-” 

“Woof!” he licked Ken's member.

“Huh?” he backed away, but Koromaru kept following and licking him. “What the heck, Koromaru? What has gotten into you?” 

He kept licking his dick, making it harder than it had ever been in his life.

Maybe answering the door butt naked wasn't such a good idea, Ken thought. 

Koromaru ran his tongue on Ken's inner thighs. 

This is wrong but it feels too good to stop, Ken thought as he fisted his cock while watching Koromaru.

When Koromaru was done slobbering on Ken's inner thighs, he stiffed the latter's butt.

Oh crap he wants to fuck me in the butt, Ken thought. He was just fantasizing about butt sex, but he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to do it right now. Well, maybe if it was Akihiko instead of a dog, it might be different. But Akihiko wanting to take his virginity was unrealistic. Besides, Koromaru was right here, and he didn't know when he'd be alone again in the dorm. So…

“Meh, who's gonna know?” Ken asked. “Right, boy?” he smiled and patted Koromaru's head. 

He barked.

Ken laughed and got on all fours. “Be gentle, OK? I've never done this before.” 

“Ark!” he dug his paws in Ken's back and stuffed all of his cock in Ken's tight butt hole.

I didn't think he was so thick and big, Ken thought as he bit his lip. Feeling a long, fat cock stretching out his butt hole was more painful than he expected. Not having any lube made it even worse. But he was willing to endure this pain for Koromaru's sake, and to see if butt sex was as good as it was cracked up to be. When his member filled Ken up completely, he began to thrust rapidly like a dog in heat.

Well he is a dog in heat, Ken thought. 

The first few thrusts were painful, but then Ken began to enjoy the feeling of a cock deep in his tight ass. His butt hole was twitching, his dick was throbbing and his throat almost became sore because he was begging for more. His cock was throbbing and aching so much that he had to fist it. Before cumming inside Ken, Koromaru whimpered and swung his leg across Ken's back and turned around, letting their butts touch.

“AAAHHH!!” Ken came on his hand and chest as he was getting filled up with Koromaru’s thick, hot semen.

“That was too good…” he was having trouble breathing.

About ten minutes later, Koromaru pulled out of Ken and rested next to him. He was almost mad about not feeling Koromaru's thick dick inside him anymore. 

“I didn't know that sex with a dog would feel so right!” Ken said. “Good job, boy!” he hugged him, and Koromaru barked. “But, uh, I'm a mess. You mind cleaning me up, if you know what I mean?"

Koromaru barked and started to lick all over Ken. His stomach, chest, neck, face, and of course his inner thighs. He even licked up the cum that was dripping out of his ass. When Ken's dick was so hard that it was starting to hurt, he said,

“Wait, Koromaru.”

He stopped and looked up at him.

“Can I uh, how can I stay this…” he looked away. “Can I…” he looked back at him. “Stick my dick in your butt? Pplllleeaaassseee?” he blushed and smiled. 

Koromaru jumped up, turned around, and ragged his tail. 

“Ha ha, I guess that means yes.” Ken rested his hands on Koromaru's sides, slipped his tiny dick into his butt hole, and began to thrust. 

Words couldn't describe how good this felt. Koromaru's hole was so warm and tight. This was so much better than any dream. As his moaning got louder and his thrusting turned more uneven, Ken wondered if a human’s ass would feel this heated. Sometimes it felt like Ken was spoiling Koromaru too much, but today it felt like Koromaru was spoiling him. 

Koromaru’s warmth and tightness soon became too much for young Ken, and he planted his semen into him. He released a low moan in response. 

Ken allowed his breathing to turn to normal before pulling out of Koromaru. “You know what, boy?”

He barked.

“Next time we play together…” he swung his arm around Koromaru’s neck. “Let's do this, OK?” he gave him a big hug.

He barked and licked Ken's face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first bestiality fic lol, so I hope it turned out fine. I like bestiality, but I never really got around to it till now.
> 
> Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving XD!


End file.
